Fixing You
by Little-Retard
Summary: With his friends abandoning him, and everyone turning his back on him, Harry was left on his own. He had been through so much already, Harry was falling apart. He never knew that two people would protect and love him to the very end. Severus/Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, a new chapter story! Even though I didn't finish the other one!**

**Snape/Harry/Draco (Snape and Draco love Harry, they don't love each other)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Harry, Snape and Draco were all laying happily in a field. Harry's left hand was connected with Snape's, and his right hand was connected with Draco's. They were all staring up at the sky, Draco and Severus laughing as Harry picked out clouds and said what they were.<em>

_Harry giggled joyfully. Draco and Severus turned on their sides to get a better view of their little innocent angel. Their smiles got wider as they stared at the petite boy._

_Suddenly, Harry sat up. Severus and Draco both sat up with him, wondering why their lover had moved so fast._

_"I'm going to go play in the flowers!" Harry giggled happily, jumping up and running towards a particularly large patch of bright red flowers._

_They smiled and rolled their eyes, chuckling at their lover's antics. Harry was way too innocent, but they liked him that way._

* * *

><p>"Potter!" Snape yelled, effectively breaking Harry from his daydream. Damn it! That one had been a particularly good one, nearly making him forget the past months…<p>

Harry's head snapped up, staring at Snape with wide green eyes hidden beneath thin wired circular glasses. Harry blinked, cowering back a bit as he looked at Snape's furious expression.

"Yes, sir?" Harry squeaked, honestly terrified of the man above him. Snape was going to hit him, he just knew it! All those years of hating Harry were finally catching up with him! Snape was going to hurt him like the Dursleys did…

"Do you know what would have happened if your hand was to slip while you were in your daydream? You could have killed yourself, you ignorant child!" Snape shouted, the whole class going completely silent. He gritted his teeth. That damn Potter boy was always putting himself in danger…

"I-I didn't mean to…," Harry mumbled, his eyes filled with tears, as his head hung low. He was exhausted. Not only was Snape going to punish him, but he was still sore and in pain from the Dursleys' last beating… They had only just gotten back from summer vacation, it was the fifth day at school, and Harry was in his fourth year.

The past two months hadn't been the best though. Ron found out he was gay, and officially declared Harry was trouble and he hated him for the rest of his life. Surprisingly, everyone went along with him. Even Hermione and Ginny and the entire Weasley family…

Harry was falling apart. There was no one there to help him, to hold him together anymore. No one ever knew of the pain he endured, but at least he had friends there he knew he could rely on.

This was the first time Harry had ever begun to cry in a class. The last two months' events were catching up with him, and he couldn't help but want to cry his eyes out.

"If you didn't mean to, then why the hell did you do it?" Snape roared at the scared fourteen year old. He should be scared! He nearly endangered his own life! Then what would Snape do?

"I-I really didn't— "Shut up, you fool! Come with me, you have to be punished right now! Draco, watch over the class. Come along, Potter," Snape said, interrupting Harry, then proceeding to seize Harry's arm and drag him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Snape stalked towards an empty classroom, never noticing the way Harry winced as he tightened his grip on Harry's frail arm. No one had ever noticed the marks because he was always covered up, and he used makeup on his face. It worked much better than a concealment charm.

While Snape was muttering curses to himself, Harry was attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down his face. _'__Don__'__t __cry, __don__'__t __cry, __please __do __not __cry! __I__'__m __not __in __pain, __I__'__m __not __sad, __everything __is going to be __alright!__'_

Harry silently cursed himself in his head as the tears broke their thin barrier and rolled down his face, dropping quietly on the front of Harry's robes, leaving round wet spots. Harry stifled a sob.

Snape finally entered an empty room and threw Harry to the floor. That stupid child! What would he have done if Harry would have actually died? His life would be incomplete!

No one but Draco knew this, but Snape secretly loved Harry. He knew he had somewhat of a chance, from what Draco told him about Harry being gay. While some would think Draco would talk about the topic harshly, he actually sounded genuinely concerned for Harry, knowing that his friends were now hating and ridiculing the green eyed. Draco had always had some others suspicions for a while… Draco wanted to protect Harry as well, since no one but Severus knew that Draco loved Harry too. They agreed that under the circumstance that Harry ever loves them both, they would share. They weren't romantically inclined towards each other, but they'd love Harry, and they could put up with each other.

"Now see here, Potter, I-" Snape instantly stopped talking as he looked at the scene playing out below him. Harry had brought buried his head in his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. The boy was sobbing, he knew that much.

His eyes softened. He knew the boy had been through a lot lately. He was just putting salt in the wounds, it seemed.

Severus sat down beside the boy, sitting criss-cross-applesauce. He stared at the young boy for a while, and then wrapped his arms around the broken boy. Harry's head immediately snapped up to face Snape, his eyes wide and glasses no where to be seen.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry softly said, his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence.

"Comforting you. I know you aren't up to being punished; I wasn't going to hurt you in the first place. I was originally just going to talk to you about you did, but it seems you aren't too fond of that at the moment. Harry, if you ever feel that you need a shoulder to cry on, or a person to talk to, you can come to me. That, or if you want to talk to someone your age, talk to Draco. He may not seem like a good person, but trust me, he is. He wanted to be friends with you for you since the beginning, but he's realized that he rushed it, he went to fast, and now he's regretting that. I'd ask you to forgive him, but that's not really in my hands. You can talk to us about anything, Harry, we will never ridicule you ever, we will never do what your so called _friends_did. Don't worry, we both are aware you are gay, and we are too, so you don't have to worry about that at all. Harry, Draco and I both know that you really need to let out some stress and talk to someone, so if you ever even feel the slightest need to, raise your hand in my class, if I'm in class but not with you, get a pass, come to me, and I'll request Draco. If neither of you are in class, and I am, simply go and find Draco. My Slytherins are actually quite welcoming towards you, they've seen the struggles you've been through, they will accept you as well. In fact, most of them are gay or lesbian. But now Harry, just don't worry about anything. Take my words to heart, we'll accept you anytime. I promise."

Snape brought the petite boy into his lap, gently cradling him to his chest. He smiled lightly as he watched the boy smile and begin to drift off to sleep, knowing now he was safe in Snape's arms.

Before Harry fell into the world of dreams, he murmured one thing.

"_Thank you…"_

That was the first night in twelve years that Harry slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>Snape stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms. Harry's sleeve had rode up, showing Snape that nasty bruises, cuts, and burns on Harry way too small pale arms. Snape stared at them in horror, gently putting the boy down on his black satin covered bed.<p>

Snape wouldn't tell anyone, except for his godson of course, and he wasn't going to bring up the scars anytime soon. He would worry, and try discreetly to help him, but he wasn't going to mention it until Harry was ready or Harry told them.

Draco seemed to be right. Draco was under the impression that Harry was abused by his relatives, but he never had proof, and of course he wasn't just going to blurt it out. He told Severus because he knew of Severus's love for Harry. Of course, it seemed his godson was always right, didn't it?

Draco worried about Harry. He cried for Harry. He protected Harry, even if it wasn't very clear in his intentions. If asked, he would do anything for Harry, even die. Severus was the exact same way. They often argued about who loved Harry more, but in the end they agreed that they love him exactly the same. That didn't stop them from arguing about it the next day.

Even if they argued a lot, Severus and Draco were on good terms with each other. To Draco, Severus was kind of like a cousin.

They had also made a pact. They would never fight over Harry. Well, between themselves, if someone else tried to get Harry, then it was alright to fight. Second, they would tell each other everything they found out about Harry. Third, keep an eye on nearly everyone. A lot of people don't like Harry, and may try to hurt him in the end. They didn't want him hurt no matter what.

He tucked the petite boy into his bed, making sure not to jostle him in order to keep him from any unneeded pain. He bent down and gently kissed Harry's forehead, murmuring that he'd be back, even though he knew that Harry couldn't hear him.

Severus rose up his wand and cast an enchantment on the large black room. When Harry was about to wake up, it would alert him so he knew, so he could make sure that Harry didn't wake up alone.

"_Goodnight, my sweet little love…"_

He had to tell Draco about all this. This was crucial information, Draco would need to be involved and know Harry may be coming to him sometime soon.

He walked into his classroom and dismissed the class. The class cheered and ran out. He didn't even have to tell Draco to stay behind; he was immediately at Snape's desk.

"What happened to Harry, what did you do, where is he?" Draco said, letting it all out in one breath, honestly concerned for Harry's well being. He knew Severus wouldn't hurt the boy, but still, he to know! Mentally he was screaming, _'Remember the pact, Severus!'_

* * *

><p><strong>End of first chapter! And a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA, I'm evil. If you didn't figure it out, the part in italics in the very beginning was Harry's daydream.<strong>

**I'll give you a unicorn if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it's been quite a while, but here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Before anyone says anything about it- because this is my story, the Triwizard Tournament wasn't announced until their third month in. So, they still think there is a House Cup, and there is sill Quidditch. For at least another month at least.<p>

Severus sighed, sitting down in his chair. He looked up at Draco with tired eyes and began to answer his questions.

"Harry is fine. I talked to him; I comforted him; Harry is sleeping on my bed. I made sure he knew that everything was alright."

Draco narrowed his steel grey eyes. "You better of."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir."

The older man then felt a vibrating sensation in his pocket. He stood up, pushing his chair back in. He began to walk out the door, and noticing Draco was still standing there, he motioned for him to follow.

"What are you doing waiting there? Harry is waking up."

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes blinked open and he jolted up, startled. Where was he? Black bed, black sheets, green walls... This was not his room. He then jumped at the sound of a man's voice.<p>

"Hello, Harry. You've finally woken up, I see," Severus remarked, staring down at the petite boy. Draco stood awkwardly next to him. Harry looked up at the two of them and pursed him eyebrows. What was he doing...

Oh, right! Severus had comforted him when he was crying! But that didn't really explain Draco... Hold on... Didn't he say that Draco wanted to be his friend? This was all so confusing...

Harry stared up in confusion at the two Slytherins, waiting for either of the two to say something. Severus broke the silence.

"You're doing better than you were before, I presume?"

Harry nodded, still not making a sound. He still didn't trust the two men very well...

"You may talk, you are aware of that, correct?" Snape asked, looking at the small man. Maybe he wasn't comfortable... They were definitely going too fast. Harry simply stared at him.

"Okay, we're going too fast. How about this. How about we introduce ourselves. It'll be a fresh start for all of us," Severus remarked, placing his hands together.

Harry nodded, as did Draco. That was better.

"Alright then. My name is Severus Snape. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure."

Harry finally spoke, "My name is Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>From then on, Draco and Harry formed quite a nice friendship. Some would even say they were best friends. They did everything together, and they had Severus as a mentor.<p>

Yet, Harry never imagined that either of the two Slytherins liked him more than they let on. And for the time being, the two Slytherins were fine with that. They just wanted Harry to be comfortable around them, so they could slowly gain Harry's trust. And if it became more than that- then that would be great. But for now, friendship was more than enough.

* * *

><p>At the Great Hall, Harry and Draco ate at the Slytherin table, as Harry had been somewhat banned from the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors didn't want him, and the Slytherins welcomed him with open arms. They weren't as cold-blooded as everyone let on. They were actually pretty nice people. When they wanted to be of course.<p>

Harry was like an angel to all of them. He was innocent, and very nice. Most of the Slytherins wondered why the Gryffindors would ever hate someone this amazing. Why should being gay be a stopper? Being gay was fine with them.

As Harry and Draco ate treacle tart, they chattered on about Quidditch, and who they thought would win the House Cup this year.

"I think Slytherin will win this year," Draco remarked, gracefully putting the spoon full of tart in his mouth. He stared happily at Harry as they smaller boy replied.

"I think so, too. Ever since Gryffindor started hating me, and they kicked me off the Quidditch team, they haven't been doing too well. You know, I kind of wish I had let the Sorting Hat place me in Slytherin."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Let him place you in Slytherin? You had a choice?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I asked to be placed in Gryffindor, since I believed that was the best place."

Draco's eyes brightened. "Well, maybe you still can be placed in Slytherin!"

Harry stopped eating and looked up at the taller boy curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe we can go to the Headmaster, explain what's going on, and get the Hat to re-sort you!"

Harry's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea!"

* * *

><p>The Headmaster of Hogwarts stared at the two young boys in front of him. The situation was something odd, he'll tell you that, but not odd enough that he wouldn't not honor their request.<p>

Dumbledore smiled at the two boys. "I'll let the Hat re-sort young Harry. But you may only do it this one last time. And only if you think this will benefit the greater good."

The two boys nodded happily, and Dumbledore stood to retrieve the hat. Once he got the hat, he placed it upon Harry's head, and the Dumbledore and Draco waited in anticipation.

_'What have we got here? Young Harry Potter again? What do you need from me? Oh... You want to be re-sorted? Let's see the reasons... Hmm.. Oh, yes. These were the things I worried about when I first went to place you. But you were so adamant on Gryffindor! You regret that now, don't you? Well, I suppose it is time you were put in your true house, isn't it, young Potter? Do great things, Potter.'_

"Slytherin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review on the way out!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with an all new chapter of "Fixing You!" Thank you for all the reviews; I really do appreciate them. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The moment they were told the news, they rushed to Severus to tell him the great news. They couldn't believe it! They were positively ecstatic. Harry was now in his rightful place- in the Slytherin household.<p>

Draco knocked on Severus's door and then murmured the password. The door opened, letting their bubbly faces inside. Severus looked up from the book he was reading with one eyebrow raised. What were these two boys doing at his private room at this time of night?

Bookmarking his book then shutting it, Severus sat up straight. "Well? Is there something you need, or are you just here to pester me," Severus teased. He took note of the excited faces of the two boys in front of him, and his curiosity was rising swiftly.

Draco was the first to speak, his voice high and happy, "We went to the headmaster to explain what's been going on, and that we wanted Harry resorted..."

Harry finished exitedly, "And I was placed in Slytherin!"

A small smile took over Severus's face, and he stood to approach the two boys. His arms reached out and he grasped both of them in a hug.

"That's fantastic!" Severus replied, "Now we just need to find who to put you in a dorm room with..."

"He could stay in my dorm. There's been an empty bed since last year," Draco pondered, his eyes showing his excitement on having a new roomate- especially a new roomate that was Harry Potter.

Severus nodded. "Yes, that'll do. Now, we just need to transport Harry's personal belongings to his new room, and then we'll be all set."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank_ _you_!" Harry squealed in happiness, imagining his new room and new dorm mates. It would be fantastic! He'd finally have roomates that didn't judge him on his preferences, and he'd finally stop being constantly berated by the boys that shared his previous dorm.

It took about two hours to move all of Harry's belongings to his new room. It wouldn't have took so long if they didn't stop for a cookie break in the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Harry stood, looking over his new room. His bed was covered in green sheets, and his bed was next to Draco's, up against the wall. Next to Draco's bed was Blaise Zabini's and then Marcus Flint's.<p>

Why a higher year was sleeping in the same bunk as the youngers was quite odd, but Marcus seemed to prefer the bed he slept in now, and he had had the bed since his first year at Hogwarts.

Harry sighed, plopping down onto his new bed. It felt softer... and warmer... and way too comfortable... Soon, Harry found himself dozing off on top of the covers, not even bothering to get under them. It had been a long day. Too long, if you ask him.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about Harry?" Draco asked, his steel grey eyes staring straight into Severus's coal black. This was a serious problem.<p>

"Do we tell him, or..," Draco trailed off, unsure of what to say. Severus made a 'hmm'ing noise, and replied as best he could.

"I believe we should tell him. We've kept him in the dark for so long now, yearning after him and he didn't even notice. I believe we should tell him, and let him make his decision. Whatever the decision is, we'll stick by it."

"That sounds like a good plan, but how are we going to tell him?" Draco questioned, his grey eyes holding confusion.

"I have just the plan..."

* * *

><p>Harry was surprised when Severus and Draco asked him to have dinner in Severus's quarters that night. He didn't mind, but he was completely clueless and confused. Why would they want <em>him<em> as a dinner guest? It just didn't make any sense!

Harry nonetheless told them that he would attend. Draco reminded him that he should be there at seven o' clock sharp, and that the password to Severus's room was _jellybaby_.

Harry snickered at the quiet man's password. Did Severus just like the candy, or was he a fan of the fourth doctor? He didn't know, but either way it was amusing.

Harry decided to dress in a pair of jeans and a button down T-shirt, with a green bow tie as an accessory. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and smirked, straightening his bow tie. Bow ties were _cool_.

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived, all the halls were quiet. Everyone was eatting dinner at the Great Hall, and here he was, nervous standing outside of Severus's chambers. He stared at the portrait anxiously, and the portrait stared at him in boredom.<p>

"_Password_?" The portrait drawled.

"Jellybaby."

As Harry seated himself across from Draco and Severus, his nervous feelings rose. Were they going to tell him that they didn't want them in Slytherin anymore? Or worse...

As Harry took a bite of his fish fingers, all his worries flew away. This was the best fish he had ever tasted. The custard was quite nice as well. He was in heaven. He was brought back down to Earth by someone clearing their throat.

Harry looked up from the heavenly fish fingers and custard, staring at Draco. Draco looked slightly nervous.

"Yes, Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat again, his face full in a blush. He looked at Severus for help, and help he did receive.

"We brought you here for a special reason, Harry," Severus started.

"We'd like you to know that our feelings for you are beyond friendship. And we'd like to see if all three of us could continue our relationship as something more than just friendship."

Harry stared at them with wide eyes, astounded.

"So... You guys _love_ me?"

Severus nodded, while Draco spoke up, "We've loved you for a while now. We just didn't know how to tell you; we didn't want to ruin our relationship with you."

"So," Draco nervously murmured, "What's your decision?"

Harry was having a hard time making up his mind. If they broke up, would they continue their friendship? Or would it be ruined by the fact that their relationship didn't work out well?

Harry finally came to a decision.

"Draco, Severus, I-"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like endings. So this story never has to end! You can think up your own ending on how you think it ended, but for me- it'll never end! So many possibilities!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this story, please review and favorite, if you like!**


End file.
